DolPhineas and Ferb Tale/VICTORious
Season 2, Episode 19: DolPhineas and Ferb Tale/VICTORious Aired: February 6, 2012 Previous: WWe Bought a Zoo/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls Next: Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends are For DolPhineas and Ferb Tale/VICTORious is the 19th episode of MAD Season 2, 45th episode overall. Episode Summary DolPhineas and Ferb Tale: Sawyer Nelson gets Phineas and Ferb set out to help a hurt dolphin in a race for $10,000. VICTORious: Dr. Victor von Doom enrolls in a performing arts high school. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Madonna's performence at the Super Bowl's halftime show wasn't what people expected. #Opening Scene #'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale' (Movie Parody of Dolphin Tale)'' (TV Parody of Disney's ''Phineas and Ferb) #Animated Marginals segment #Clown Family Eats Dinner and End Up in a Bullseye Game (Animated by Mike Wartella) #DVR2D2 (Ad Parody of Digital Video Recorder (DVR) / Spoof on R2-D2 from Star Wars) (Ad Parodies segment) #Goat shows up instead of Johnson (Animated by Mark Ackland) #Boy finds dog out in cold (Animated by Don Martin) #Pillsbury Doughboy Conference (Spoof on Pillsbury Doughboy) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Cannonball Backfire (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #What's Wrong with this Picture?: Justin Bieber #Magician Pulls Rabbit out of a Saxophone (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'VICTORious' (Spoof on Dr. Victor von Doom / TV Parody of Nickelodeon's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VICTORiOUS VIC'TORi'OUS]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From VICTORious) Dr. Victor von Doom competes at the yodeling mime competition. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time that Sikowitz from VICTORiOUS appears on MAD, the first time Teen Titans was referenced, the first episode of MAD to have only one Ad Parody, and the first appearance of the What's Wrong with this Picture? segment. *This is the second time Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb gets spoofed, and Phineas and Ferb (but not Candace) look the same way from The Straight A-Team. *Third time VICTORiOUS gets spoofed, and Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, and Lane Alexander did not appear on MAD. *This was one of four episodes that aired on the day of the 2012 Hall of Game Sports Award Show. The other three episodes were: *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'WWe Bought a Zoo/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' (previous episode) *#[[My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] (previous episode) *This is the eighth time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#'S'up/Mouse M.D.' *#'Pokémon Park/WWER' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'HOPS/Naru210' *#'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas/How I Met Your Mummy' *#'FROST/Undercover Claus' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' (previous episode, again) Voices *Hugh Davidson - Cyborg, Admiral Ackbar, Sikowitz, Board Member, and Saxophone Player *Larry Dorf - Winter, What's Wrong With This Picture? Announcer, Clown Father, and Board Member *Keith Ferguson - Nicolas Cage, Andy Samberg / Robbie, and Magician *Clare Grant - Candace Flynn, Beru Lars, and Jade *Tom Kane - Dr. Cameron McCarthy, Professor X, and DVR2D2 Announcer *Jason Marsden - Andre, Doug, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Rachel Ramras - Tori Vega, Princess Leia Organa, Clown Mother, and Sawyer Nelson *Kevin Shinick - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Dr. Victor von Doom, Justin Timberlake, Luke Skywalker, Johnson, Clown Son, and the MAD News Anchor Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:February 2012 Episodes